Patent Literature 1 describes a membrane electrode assembly, a fuel cell using the membrane electrode assembly and manufacturing methods of the membrane electrode assembly and the fuel cell. The method of Patent Literature 1 forms electrode catalyst layers at predetermined intervals on a belt-like electrolyte membrane, places diffusion layers (GDL) smaller than the electrode catalyst layers on the respective electrode catalyst layers, and places a frame with openings on the electrolyte membrane such that the diffusion layer is fit in the opening of the frame, so as to manufacture the membrane electrode assembly.